Touch Me, Senpai
by xxxVocaloidAlinaxxx
Summary: After a hook up on Galuna Island, Gray becomes addicted to his senpai, Lyon. Now, everytime he sees Lyon, he can't stop himself from going crazy. Contains: Bondage, Whipping, Ice Play, Public sex, Wax Play, Orgasm Delay, etc. . .


One cool spring eve on Galuna Island, Lyon and Gray faced off to protect a village from a demon named Deloria. ( yea, yeah. . .you guys know the Galuna Island Arc) As they squared off, Lyon threw a punch to Gray's gut causing him to fall to his knees. For some reason, Gray wasn't sure why, but he wasn't sure how to deal with his inner feelings. He found it truly impossible to fight someone he truly cared about, his feelings towards Lyon were affecting his powers.

" Gray, you are pathetic." Lyon growled.

" Lyon. . .please." he begged.

" What is it? Finally caving in?" he teased.

" I can't. . .I-I can't. . ." he stuttered.

" Well go on, spit it out." he said.

" I refuse to fight you, Lyon. I'm not strong enough to do it." he yelled.

Lyon stood for a minute to process what he had just heard, he wasn't sure if he believed the mage in front of him. He suddenly noticed the tears falling from Gray's eyes, and a sincere side of him began to surface.

" Gray. . .are you okay?" he asked.

" No Lyon. . .I'm not." he hiccupped.

" Its okay, you can tell me anything. Just. . .stop crying." he said.

" I can't. . .its hard to say how I feel, but showing them is heart stopping." he said.

" What do you mean?" he asked.

Gray clutched his heart, he was afraid to tell Lyon the truth. However, the genuine expression on his face was driving him insane. It was as if his entire body was going crazy, and it was because of Lyon. As he looked at his superior, Gray lifted himself off the floor. Lyon returned to his senses, and tackled him back to the ground.

" Damn it, I almost gave in." he cursed.

" Gaaahhh! Lyon. . .stop." he groaned.

As Lyon stepped on Gray's chest, he noticed a deep blush covering his kouhai's face. He blushed slightly, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Gray actually looked a little. . .cute. It was like he looked as innocent as a child, it was almost mesmerizing.

" Lyon sama. . ." Gray moaned.

" Honestly, I can't believe you, Gray." he sighed.

Lyon sat on the floor beside his kouhai, and lifted him into his lap. As Gray looked at him hazily, Lyon closed the gap between their faces. A wide blush covered the younger ice mages face as he was kissed by his superior. His head was spinning, his heart was pounded, and he felt a burning sensation in his lower body. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but whatever it was. . .he never wanted it to stop.

" It seems that my little kouhai has been loving me from afar, is that right?" he whispered into his.

Gray whimpered before answering with a nod. Lyon snaked his hand around his waist, reaching for his kouhai's ass. Gray jumped as he began to grope each cheek, and clenched his eyes shut.

" Have you fantasized about your senpai, Gray?" he asked.

" Y-yes. . ." he moaned.

" Oh really, how would you like me to dip my fingers into this perfectly shaped ass of yours?" Lyon whispered, licking his ear.

" Senpai. . ." Gray moaned.

As he began trailing kisses down Gray's neck, Lyon slipped his pants and boxers off. Gray didn't notice though, he was too distracted by the pleasure he was receiving from his senpai. As drool rolled down his chin, Lyon sucked on three of his fingers. Suddenly, Gray jerked himself up as Lyon's slender fingers were inserted into his puckered entrance.

" Bare with me, my beloved kouhai. You'll soon feel pleasure in just a moment." he comforted.

_" Shite kudasai senpai. . . Teishi shimasu. Shinaide kudasai. ."_ _he moaned. ( Translation: Senpai please. . .stop! Don't. . .)_

_" Ai shiteru. . .Gray." Lyon whispered, biting his collarbone._

As he continued to leave bite marks, he continued to finger Gray's entrance. Lyon loved the pleasure he was causing, it was sensational. The wanton calls from his kouhai's lips, his teeth marks imprinted in his skin, and his fingers plunged deep into Gray's wet cavern. It sent sparks throughout his body, making him harden. As he unconsciously licked his lips, he heard the latter male before him cry out in ecstasy.

" Senpai. . .there! Right there!" he cried.

" Oh. . .have I hit your sweet spot, my dear?" he purred.

" Ahh. . .Senpai. . m-more. . .harder. . .More!" Gray moaned.

" There, there my beloved ice prince. I will surely please your trembling rod." he smiled.


End file.
